


coffee shop

by the_professional_cutemeister



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, i originally wrote this for beruani week, modern day AU, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_professional_cutemeister/pseuds/the_professional_cutemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt finally built up the courage to ask Annie out on a cold winter's day, and a couple cups of coffee is always a good way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee shop

Bertholdt glanced over at the blonde girl sitting beside him.

Annie was nursing a large cup of coffee, warming her slim white hands on the hot curved porcelain, a discarded plastic stirrer lying next to her saucer. Three empty packets were on the table beside it—one of creamer and the other two of brown sugar, no more and no less. That was always how she took her coffee: black, with no milk and only powdered cream and sugar.

The tip of his finger traced the handle of his own mug, which was still mostly full of brown coffee mixed with cold milk.

Bertholdt was still amazed that he’d been able to muster up the courage to ask her on a date in the first place, albeit with some prodding from Reiner. It had just started, but things were going smoothly so far.

They had decided on that particular coffee shop because 1 - it was a frequent haunt of theirs, and 2 - snow had started to fall when they headed out and it was the most convenient place to escape the cold.

Now they sat side by side with their mittens pushed to one side of the table and their coats draped over the backs of their chairs. A comfortable silence had fallen, but Bertholdt thought that he ought to do something.

Nervously, he took a sip of coffee, and nearly burned his tongue.

He gasped and quickly set the mug down, which made a clattering noise on the table. Annie started, and Bertholdt mentally berated himself.

“Sorry, I burned my tongue,” he said, and she nodded, the slightest flicker of concern in her eyes.

He glanced at Annie, who was now idly stirring her coffee and waiting for it to cool, her other hand hanging at her side. He swallowed. Bertholdt wished he could take her hand in his own, but he couldn’t be sure if it would be a welcome intrusion. They had held hands before, but not for very long, and never in a romantic context.

He looked at her hand again. She hadn’t moved it, her slim fingers curving slightly, the set of her bones soft and relaxed.

Slowly, hesitantly, he began to stretch out his hand. He could feel a trickle of sweat form at his temple, and he turned away a bit to hide his growing blush. He hoped his hand wasn’t too hot, and that his palms weren’t sweating.

His aim was off, though. He’d hit her hand with the side of his, and she looked at him in surprise, and he blushed harder and bit his lip and apologised.

Bertholdt cautiously drank his coffee, looking out the window in front of them rather than at Annie. His eyes were wide, his cheeks still flushed.

A small smile quirked her lips. She nudged her fingers into the hollow of his palm, and he twisted round to stare at the sudden point of contact. Annie blinked at him, but a light tinge of pink dusted her cheeks and she did not stop her smile from growing larger.

Her hands were cold, with her right being warmed by coffee cup, the other by Bertholdt. Outside, powdery snow gently batted against the window and stuck to the glass.

Emboldened, Bertholdt curved his thumb around hers and then laced their fingers together. Annie looked away, back to her half-forgotten coffee cup, but squeezed his hand, and did not move to release it.


End file.
